In general, carriers are adapted to easily carry an object in a state of accommodating the object therein. There are various carriers such as a baby seat for accommodating a baby, a back pack for receiving goods, a bag, and a belt back pack.
Hereinafter, a baby seat, which is a typical carrier, will be reviewed. In general, a baby seat is used as a tool for holding a baby, and is formed to have a structure whereby a mom can carry a baby on her back or in her arms.
Typically, in the case where a mom intends to take down a baby for herself in a state where the mom carries the baby on her back, she should move the baby carried on her back round to the front before she takes down the baby.
However, it is difficult and complicated for the baby's mom to perform the above-described process without any help to cause inconvenience in use, and during the process of taking down the baby, the baby may be in danger of falling and hurting itself.
In order to solve the above-described problems, in Korean Utility Model Registration Application No. 20-2009-8606 entitled “Forward/backward changeable baby seat” filed on Jul. 28, 2009, a forward-backward changeable baby seat that can move forward or backward without untying the baby seat has been proposed.
In the above-described forward/backward changeable baby seat in the related art as described above, a construction, in which a baby sleeping vest is rotated along a rail groove of a belt, has been proposed. However, since the belt is configured to surround the waist of the mom and the baby seat is rotated around the waist of the wearer, the center of gravity of the baby is located on an upper portion thereof, and thus the baby may be in danger of falling down.
Further, since the belt should endure the weight of a baby, it is formed of a material such as PVC, and thus it not only imposes a burden on the waist but also becomes an obstacle to a natural motion in bending the body.
Further, the weight of the baby acts vertically on a bracket that is projected in a horizontal direction from a rail groove, and thus the bracket is weak in endurance.
Further, the belt structure in the related art as described above is formed of a hard material such as PVC, and when it is applied to a general back pack, it presses a specified body region.
Moreover, since the belt, which is a rotating means in the related art, has a structure in which a guide groove is formed and the bracket projected from the guide groove is utilized, its construction is complicated and cannot endure a heavy weight for a long time. Also, it is difficult to apply the belt to a baby seat, a back pack, or a bag.